An Average day for the Legends
by Dewdrop of DiamondDust
Summary: Sent on a mission to destroy a machine: Deoxys, Reshiram, Palkia, and Mew go out to do just that. But... Mew is with them, thus, things might be interesting... AU
1. Mew is anoying, as usual

**Now don't worry, I'll still be updating **_**Prophesies of a Crystal**_**, I just have a killer writers' block right now. This is just something that I thought up that might make it clearer on life in the Hall of Origen. It is written from Deoxys' point of view. Note that this occurred ten years before Crystal DiamondDew was born, this is five centuries after the events from the Anime and the Games.**

* * *

><p><em>This is thinking<em>

This is telepathy

"This is speech"

_"This is Poké speech"_

"This is telepathy and Poké speech at the same time"

* * *

><p>I sighed. It was the same old thing each and every time: Arceus talks about the world's problems (as if nobody knows all of that already); the Bird Trio argues about who-knows-what, while Lugia tries to make them stop with Dialga helping it as best as it can (not that they can do much); Ho-Oh preens its feathers and whispers to everyone to keep quite because Arceus is talking (not that anyone (not even Arceus itself) cares); and I sit here, bored out of my mind, shifting my Form for something to do, while Mewtwo writes down everything Arceus is saying right beside me. Oh, and Latias asking Latios every five seconds for the umpteenth time if she can leave early (to which the answer is always 'no', how he can stay so patient is beyond me). Yep, just an average morning today.<p>

"_Boo!"_ Said a rather loud and familiar voice behind me.

You are immature, Mew. I said, in way of reply.

"_Aw, you're no fun! You were supposed to be scared!"_ Whined the pink cat.

And saying 'boo' is supposed to scared me? I asked, turning my head to look at it, meanwhile stopping my Form-change at my Attack Form. I've been through too much for that to scare me. Besides, I knew you were there.

Mew gasped, making me look at the ceiling in the universal expression of '_why me_?' _"But how?"_

Like you, I'm a Psychic-Type. I sensed you; also, you're always there during meetings. I replied, turning back to face the center of the room again (which has nothing there except a white floor, mind you, but Arceus can't think of anything to put there. Neither can I, actually.).

"_Wow! You're amazing!"_ The furball exclaimed.

Both Mewtwo and I snorted. _Yeah, right!_ There was nothing amazing about sensing another Psychic-Type (or any other Type of Pokémon (except Dark-Types, of course; even some Legendaries have a hard time sensing Dark-Types using Psychic abilities), for that matter); as every Psychic Pokémon, except (apparently) Mew, knew.

Can it, Mew. I'm trying to write down what Arceus is saying, Said Mewtwo. I do not need your nonsense.

"_Can what?"_ Asked a very confused Mew. I resisted the urge to smack Mew for its stupidity.

What he meant was: SHUT UP! I yelled in private telepathy, to keep from giving everyone in the Hall a migraine (apparently, listening to someone yelling in telepathy is painful if you are within a ten-mile radius).

"_Oh, I have a headache! I think I'll be quiet for now, noise hurts!"_

Mewtwo actually looked up. Congratulations, Deoxys! You've finally managed to get Mew to shut up for once!

It appears that all you need to do is give it a headache. I said, giving one him of my mouthless smiles and reverted to my Normal Form.

Palkia was watching us from across the room. It was rare for anything even _slightly_ interesting to occur during meetings. I turned my two left tentacles into a hand and waved at it. It smiled and waved back, before deciding to help Dialga and Lugia quell the Titan Trio.

...And now for your assignments...

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing, and looked at Arceus. We were all eager to do something other than listen to stuff we already knew and wanted to get out of here.

Suicune, you and Dialga go and deal with the lake in the Kanto region that's been going through time and getting ridiculously polluted, I have no idea how Celebi's small mess-up did all that; Deoxys, take Reshiram, Palkia, and Mew with you and deal with Team Galactic's new pet machine. Giratina; you, Mewtwo, Zekrom, and Latios go and take care of Team Rocket's plan; Latias, you go back to guarding Altomar Town; the rest of you continue going about your daily duties. Dismissed. Arceus then flew off to do whatever it decided to do to help the planet.

The others left very quickly, not wanting to stay any longer. I, on the other hand, did not like the rush, so I waited before flying off to meet the Legendaries that were going to do the mission with me. I spotted them, and it looked like Mew was already driving everyone nuts. Looks like its 'headache' wore off. I sighed in exasperation and flew over to meet them.

Mew, please quite bothering them, it's not going to do anything any good. I said when I got there.

"_But I'm only asking why we don't just ask them to eat ice cream."_ Replied the pink feline. Sometimes I wonder about Mew's sanity.

Mew, ice cream is not going to work. We need to blow up the machine, not get a few grunts on a sugar-rush. I explained as patiently as I could.

"_Then can I have the ice cream?"_

_After_ we're done. Then maybe.

"_YAY!"_ Mew bellowed this so loud that I went to Defence Form on instinct, the others jumping about fifty feet into the air.

"MEW!" The rest of us yelled.


	2. Mew blows things up, with Deoxys' help

I sighed in exasperation. We were all flying to the Galactic laboratory. Before we left, one of the Legendaries in the Hall had thought that it was a good idea to get Mew on a sugar high. Now? Mew was driving even me nuts. It was flying around as though it had its tail on fire, bellowing nothing but nonsense.

"_TEH BUTTER IZ ZWIMMING!"_

See what I mean?

"_How can butter swim?"_ Palkia asked, curios. To be honest, I, myself, haven't got a clue. And I'm pretty smart, if I may say so myself.

"_One; butter is an inanimate object. And two; it would float, not swim... And most likely melt."_ Replied Reshiram, rolling its eyes.

Tell that to Mew. I pointed out. I shifted to my Attack Form, as we were getting close.

"_KEEPZ! THEY ARE COMING FOR ME!"_

"_I don't think Mew is going to listen, Deoxys."_

"_They who? And who's Keeps? If that's Arceus' new nickname, don't let it hear that."_ Said Palkia.

Amen.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later...<span>_

The laboratory was in view... And Mew _still_ had not calmed down.

"_HEY! LOOK! A FLYING TOTODILE!"_

I sighed, and looked. That is a tree, not a Totodile. It doesn't look anything _like_ a Totodile. And it is on the ground, not in the air. I said tiredly. And don't give me the 'you missed it' thing. I see via electrical fields.

"_How does Mew come up with this stuff?"_ Palkia asked, staring at the pink cat.

"_I haven't got a clue."_ Reshiram replied, shrugging its shoulders.

Ditto.

"_IT'Z A BIG THINGY!"_ Mew said, pointing to the building in the distance.

Wow, Mew. _Really_ descriptive. I said sarcastically.

"_This is getting ridiculous."_ Commented Reshiram.

"_What was your first clue?"_ Palkia asked, sighing.

"_IT'Z BIG!"_

Yes, thanks Mew. We get it. It is big. I think we have established that. You do not need to repeat yourself. We heard you the first time. I think everyone within a ten mile radius did.

Mew was pointing at the laboratory as though it was a display at the museum. _"BIG!" _I sighed and began planning our method of attack. Though I wasn't getting very far with Mew bellowing at me like there was no tomorrow.

"_TEH PURPLE PLUZLE IZ EATING MY FOOD!"_

What purple Plusle and what food? I asked, this time baffled as to where it could have gotten that. And since when are Plusles _purple_?

"_Mew deifies all logic; I think everyone knows that by now."_ Palkia replied.

Mew simply burst into giggles like I had said a joke. I sighed, shook my head and went back to figuring out what to do. I decided that with a sugar-high Mew in tow, there was no chance we'd be able to sneak in. Mew would keep bellowing, and that probably was not the best way to sneak anywhere. Then I got an idea...

Why don't we send Mew in first, then clean up what's left?

"_Good idea."_ The two replied at the same time.

However, I'd better go with Mew to make sure that it isn't captured. Also, this could be fun to watch.

"_Just send a Psycho Boost through the roof to signal to us."_ Reshiram said.

Very well, then we'd better get going.

* * *

><p><em><span>At the front door...<span>_

There were two grunts at the door. I could destroy the door, but I didn't want blood on my hands. Luckily, I had Mew.

"_IT IZ TEH FIRE PERFUME OF DEATH!"_

Well, this will be...interesting, to say the least.

Mew flew up to the two grunts and started pestering them for sweets. Of course, they couldn't understand a word it was saying. _Humans are so deaf._ I thought, watching them. The grunts (following Mew) soon began to move away from the door. Once they were clear, I, still in my Attack Form, started charging up my signature attack. I moved my tentacles to the center of my chest, and a large sphere of psychic energy formed in front of my crystalline organ (or at least, that's what everyone calls it). I aimed it at the door and fired, flinging it (the sphere, not the door) away from me. The door blew in a most spectacular fashion, looks like that door was rather weak for a blast door. I immediately felt very tired. Psycho Boost is always a rather exhausting attack.

Mew! The doors are open! I called.

Mew spun in a circle and used Hypnosis on the two grunts. The grunts soon fell asleep. I gestured with one of my tentacles for Mew to enter first. Mew didn't need any further probing. I followed after it, still trying to regain my energy. We flew down the hallways, Mew used Metronome to attack everything from the walls, floor, and ceiling, to thin air, all the while making lots and lots of noise. I followed, sometimes adding my own Psycho Boosts to the destruction...when I felt rested enough. I usually only spam my signature attack in a hard battle against a difficult opponent. However, I also had to herd Mew towards the machine.

Most Pokémon wouldn't have had a clue on how to read a map, but I had had Mewtwo teach me during a mission together. It's a handy skill to have, especially if you're like me and can memorise something almost instantly. I had seen a map of the place before Mew blew that up, too (with a...Clear Smog Attack, I think). The machine that Arceus wanted us to blow up was on the bottom of the fifty-five floors of the facility. From what I saw, the stupid thing took up the entire floor (the machine, not the map).

We made it to the stairwell without much incident, though Mew _did_ nearly knock me out with a misfired Dark Pulse while I was still in my Attack Form. Not for the first time, I was very glad I knew Recover. I sent a Psycho Boost at the ceiling (which punched a hole strait through it (the ceiling, not the Psycho Boost. If it did that, I would be worried)) to signal Palkia and Reshiram. We then flew down the stairwell. Or rather, I flew, and Mew used a surfboard made from a substitute and _slid_ down the stairs.

When we reached to fifty-fifth floor, Palkia and Reshiram had caught up with us. We all stared at the HUGE machine that was whirring and beeping like there was no tomorrow. Which there wouldn't be for _it_ if we had anything to say about it.

"_How are we going to destroy this thing before the day is out?"_ Palkia wondered.

Simple. We all use our strongest attacks and keep at it until either it's gone or we get too tired. I replied.

"_Blue Fire will certainly do allot of damage."_ Commented Reshiram.

Hey, Mew! The pink feline looked at me. There's a candy bar in the center of this thing, but you have to destroy it to get it out.

"_I WILL DEFEAT TEH BUBBLE!"_ Mew then started bombarding the machine with every single attack it knew.

Well? What are we waiting for? I demanded, slightly amused, and started spamming my Psycho Boost. I knew I would probably be worn-out when this was done, but a job was a job that needed to be done. Also, like Dialga and Palkia, I wanted to give Galactic a piece of my mind (Giratina had done so already). Palkia and Reshiram looked at one another and shrugged, then they, too, started blasting away at the machine using Spatial Rend and Blue Fire, respectively.

After several hours, the machine lay in smoking ruins. I was flat-out exhausted, and Palkia and Reshiram weren't fairing much better, but it was done. Mew, however, had yet to calm down from its sugar-rush. We had ploughed a path through the rest of the machine (Mew yelling about bubbles the entire way). When we reached the center, Mew flew to the core and used Explosion without waiting for the rest of us to get out of the way (or for me to go to Defence Form). I sighed, reverted to my Normal Form, used Recover to heal myself from my injuries, and got up.

Come on! Let's go home. I don't know about you lot, but I'm exhausted. I said, heading for the stairwell. The others followed.

"_TEH BUBBLE!"_

"_Yes, thanks, Mew,"_ Palkia said tiredly as it spread its wings and lifted off into the air...

* * *

><p><em><span>At the Hall of Origin...<span>_

I leaned against the wall. While I _was_ regaining my energy, it would take a few days to completely recover. Turns out that the machine was designed to capture Pokémon without having to get within sight. I was glad I could help make this planet safer for those that lived here. Suicune and Dialga had returned from their mission as well and were sharing a chat with Palkia, Reshiram, and myself.

"_I found out from Arceus that Team Galactic had had an emergency at another base, so the laboratory we went to was nearly deserted."_ Reshiram explained when I asked why we did not encounter much resistance.

Well that explains it, I said. I turned my head to Dialga. So, Dialga, how was your mission?

"_Nowhere near as exciting as yours, I'm afraid,"_ It said. _"All I did was correct the temporal abnormality that was disrupting the lake. Suicune purified it soon after. By the way...where's Mew?"_

Mew's busy pestering Arceus about something. If you want my opinion, I'm glad for the peace and quiet.

"_So am I. Mew would not shut up about bubbles on the entire way back, even though its sugar-rush wore off."_ Palkia added its two cents as well.

"_Oh."_ Was the reply from Suicune. Dialga simply nodded.

Anyway... Where's Giratina's group? I asked. I thought we were all done, but I haven't seen them.

"_I hear that Giratina and its group ran into a little more trouble than they expected. They should be here soon."_ Suicune replied.

That's good to hear.

"_TEH BUBBLEZ!"_ Everyone except me jumped. I only rolled my eyes. I was too used to Mew's antics for that to be unexpected, and thus, effective; also, I had literally sensed it coming a mile away.

Mew, you are still immature. I commented dryly, once again, in way of reply.

"_And you're still no fun!"_ Mew complained, coming down from up against the ceiling.

"_You seem used to this."_ Said Dialga.

It's something you learn to live with. I sighed.

"_I wonder when Giratina and its group will be here."_ Reshiram said.

"_Speak of the devil, and it will appear!"_ Giratina said as it Shadow Forced right beside our group. The others (including Mew) jumped. I merely started and shifted to Defence Form on reflex, as I always do when ever a Ghost-Typed attack is near me. I soon reverted to my Normal Form.

Hello, Giratina. I said as the others tried and failed to cover-up their embarrassment. Anyway, I'm going to go to bed. If any of you see Mewtwo, please let him know. Night! I said as I flew off, my exhaustion starting to get the better of me.

"_Good night, Deoxys!"_ They called after me.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day, as I headed to my room. Yep, just your average day in a Legendaries' life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Okay this is the last chapter. Yes, I know, short. But, this is just to show you what things are usually like in the Hall of Origin before things go crazy in **_**Prophesies of a Crystal**_**. If I get enough reviews and/or requests, I may do more stories like this in Deoxys' POV. Anyway, until next time folks!**


End file.
